What If?
by BitterSweet-Queenx
Summary: Hermione arrives back at Hogwarts late in 7th year to find some serious changes! Dramione fic with a few others pairings thrown in along the way!RATED M ONLY FOR SAFETY!
1. ChapterOnePartiTHEARRIVAL

**Chapter 1:**_**part 1**_the arrival

**Author**: Serious-About-Siriusxx

**Summery:**** Hermione** arrives back at Hogwarts late in 7th year to find some serious changes! Dramione fic with a few others pairings thrown in along the way!

**Chapter summery: ****H**ermione arrives back and gets a shock at what she finds..!

**Rating:MA**

**Chapter rating:**** T**

**Authors Note:** Hi guys (and dolls!) hope you enjoy this Dramione fic with a few other pairings thrown in! This is a T or YA fic mostly with a few MA scenes but I'll give warnings when they're coming

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione felt guilty as the crushing, swirling feeling took over her body as she apperrated. She opened her and stared up at Hogwarts through the wrought iron gates, "I home." She said smiling slightly. Hermione drew out her wand from her travelling cloak. Suddenly a slivery, wispy otter shot out from the end of her wand, barely minutes after it had disappeared it was back waiting with her as she watched a tall slim figure approaching whoever they were, withdrew their wand and with a flick unlocked the gates. Hermione stepped forward. The minute her foot had entered the grounds her large trunk vanished, leaving no trace. "Miss…Granger," a cold, voice that seemed to make your heart stop with dread.

"How pleasant to see you've returned."

"Professor Snape, Good evening." Hermione said trying with all the politeness she could muster.

"I trust you have been informed on your new lesson plan?"

"Oh yes, Professor Mcgonagall owled me my timetable and some lesson plans so I wouldn't fall behind."

" As I suspected, you haven't been, though the other teachers I quite sure you'll be fine, I myself however did not so I've requested that we start evening classes to play catch up."

"_AHHHHHHHHH"_ Thought Hermione _"The man is EVIL, pure EVIL!" _However as she silently cursed and continued the rest of the way up the stairs that led up to the castle doors, once cold black eyes, were filled with lust as they raked over her body.

_**Authors note**__:Well peeps there's part 1 of the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed!_


	2. ChapterOneParttwoThediscovery

**Chapter One: Part Two: **_**The**__ Discovery_

**Author**: Serious-About-Siriusxx

**Summery:**** Hermione** arrives back at Hogwarts late in 7th year to find some serious changes! Dramione fic with a few others pairings thrown in along the way!

**Chapter summery: **Once in the castle Hermione is directed to the heads area, but her excitement turns into absolute shock…

**Rating: MA**

**Chapter rating:**** T**

**Authors Note:** Hi guys (and dolls!) hope you enjoy this Dramione fic with a few other pairings thrown in! This is a T or YA fic mostly with a few MA scenes but I'll give warnings when they're coming

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione gazed longingly at the portrait of two young lovers holding each other in a passionate embrace, "can we help you?" the girl suddenly asked after breaking away from the handsome young man, "oh…I…uh" stuttered Hermione

"Jillian!" the man scolded, "I'm guessing your Miss Granger, am I correct? I am Sir Fredrick, protector of the heads area. This lovely woman here is Lady Gillian my charming, fiancée" Sir Fredrick told Hermione politely he then continued to say, "The password is nitwitblubberandsqueak! But you and Mister Malfoy will be able to change that in the morning as long as you both agree." He and Gillian then swung forward to reveal a short passageway, as Hermione walked in the portrait swung shut once more. "Shit!" she cursed as everything went dark, no sooner then as she spoke the passage was flooded with light, she walked no less than ten paces and she reached another door dark walnut wood with a gold doorknob and a matching gold frame around the door. She timidly pushed it opened and was filled with wonder and awe looking at the majesticness of the room. The carpet was a pale oxford blue the skirting board was walnut wood that crept up the wall and stopped halfway, where, the wall coverings looked as though they were made out of silk. Then at the east side the room there was a cream marble staircase it led to a raised marble platform where there were three doors made out of the same dark walnut. Hermione spotted her large trunk; a medium cage and a medium luggage bag outside one them. She walk slowly towards the stair case stopping every second or two to look around her, she noticed a set of double doors and a smaller door beside it. She also spotted several large bookcase, _"I'll check them out once I get settled in!"_ thought Hermione excitedly. She climbed the staircase and opened the door she guessed led to her bedroom, She gasped as she opened the door, a huge double for poster bed on the back wall it had dusky pink velvet hangings and the sheets were the same colour but they were silken, the walls were a soft nutmeg colour similar to the colour that adorned the walls of her bedroom at home though that was a lot smaller than this. The chest of drawers, beside locker and the wardrobe were the same walnut wood. Hermione saw a large hanging of a lion against the gryffindor colours. Though she was exhausted Hermione began to unpack her trunk and luggage bag after releasing crookshanks. She hung her robes in the wardrobe along with some trousers and skirts, in the top drawer of the chest of drawers Hermione and her underwear along with numerous amounts of white blouses, the rest of the drawers were colours coded blouses and tops, as a privilege of defeating voldemort 7th years were allowed to wear no uniform through at feasts and while representing the school they must were full uniform. Tomorrow being a Monday Hermione laid out a pale pink blouse with a brown skirt, brown knee highs with pink stripe going around the top horizontally and pink pumps. Feeling satisfied Hermione began to undress, thinking that Malfoy would be in bed at this late hour she crept through the door that she had notice earlier it led to a bathroom there was a door on the other side of the room, which she did not notice. Only wanting to freshen up she hopped into the shower she hummed the melody of _chasing pavements _a muggle song. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped her first towel into a turban forcing her wet curls into it; she held it in place with a quick charm. She watch the water trickle down her neck and chest in down the valley of her breasts down her toned flat stomach and navel until the little droplet disappeared into her mass of chestnut brown curls, she wrapped the second towel around her herself securing it under the armpits and then with the third and final towel she wrapped around her shoulders.

She retreated into her room and dried off, she pulled a nightdress out of the bottom drawer it was simple cotton it was above her knee, a soft blue colour with dark blue flowers embroider around the hem. Hermione's energy levels were seriously low but her curiosity got the better of that! She walked out silently slipping on a fluffy white dressing gown as she walked; she decided to check out the double doors and smaller side door before heading for the bookcases. She glided over to the doors she took out her pale hand, placed it on the knob and opened one of the doors. Hermione stood facing a large walnut table on a walnut floor the walls were a breathing-taking shade of Violet. She noticed a door she opened it and went through, she was amazed to find a kitchen, then she another door much much smaller than the first she stooped down to go through it and saw four little beds, each occupied by a house elf, Hermione gasped, One Opened their large tennis ball eyes, they widened in fear, or, in shock which one, Hermione did not Know. The house elf appeared old and worn out as he scampered from his bed he removed a small copper whistle. He gave a sharp toot. The other house-elves woke and climbed out of the bed. They formed a line in front of her. They all look up at her expectantly except one, Her eyes blazed bright, she seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion "Miss we…" One began looking at her with their large tennis ball eyes, before they were cut off by the emotional elf who appeared to of not cared, "We thought it would be okay to go to bed, to get some rest but obviously it was not. Can you not see that Hektir is old and needs rest, he serves at Hogwarts his whole life and this is how the pupils repay him!" 

"I…uh…I am the founder of S.P.E.W, I believe in fighting for elfish welfare!"Hermione reeled off Passion taking over! 

"Miss," Another elf started "Please forgive Lusardi, she is only young. Her life was destroyed by a wizarding family so she believes all wizards and witches will be like them."

"Well I hope that Lusardi will forgive me for waking you all but I stumbled in here by mistake, I've arrived back at Hogwarts late my mother she…"Hermione broke off not wanting to remember the awful events of the summer.

"Well miss, I'm, I…I'm sorry."Larsardi said

"Very well then missus!" The female elf said, "I am Saskiar" She bowed low her pointed ears almost touching the floor.

"I am, Kendread,"The other male elf stated, 

"Its lovely to of met you all but I really have to go now." Hermione backed out of the room into the kitchen, but she was then stopped in her tracks,

"Umm yeah just like that Draco!" A familiar female voice said 

Hermione burst through the door

"Oh yeah thanks Gin, Boost his ego so the rest of us have to suffer!" The auburn haired girl looked towards the source of the noise."'MIONE!" She exclaimed, she leapt towards the older witch enveloping her into a rib-cracking hug.

"Hey Gin, How's everyone at the burrow!" The older girl questioned

This was going to be a long night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author note; I hope this chapter makes up for how short the first part was! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Serious-About-Siriusxx

**Author**: Serious-About-Siriusxx

**Summery:**** Hermione** arrives back at Hogwarts late in 7th year to find some serious changes! Dramione fic with a few others pairings thrown in along the way!

**Chapter summery: **The night is young, the fire whiskey is plentiful Hermione granger is Drunk.

**Rating: MA**

**Chapter rating:**T and a little bit of MA

**Authors Note:** Hi guys (and dolls!) hope you enjoy this Dramione fic with a few other pairings thrown in! This is a T or YA fic mostly with a few MA scenes but I'll give warnings when they're coming

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two girls sat chatting away, Ginny did not question why Hermione had not returned to school two weeks earlier, Ginny Excitedly told her about Draco and how she had come to be with him.

About an hour later Draco stumbled through the portrait his arms full of fire-whiskey "Would you ladies like a glass or a bottle?" He Winked, the trademark smirk on his face. Hermione was disgusted that the head boy abused his use of the private common room by turning it into a drinking club. Before she could say anything Ginny grabbed two bottles and threw one at Hermione, "It makes all your troubles go away." Malfoy slurred, he had obviously been drinking before hand.

_It makes all your troubles go away?_ Thought Hermione, _How bad could it be?_

She removed the lid and took a swig. It burnt her throat but it gave her a warm feeling in her stomach, Hermione knocked back another swig. And another. _This stuff is gooooood! _Before they knew it they were on the couch with Draco Malfoy between them with an arm another them each, Hermione sniffed, "Your hair smells pretty drakie" She slurred

"Why tank you tank you wery much" he replied

"Momma!" Ginny cried out before promptly passing out, Hermione giggled "Her to bed drakie!"

"What's in it for me smexy lady?" The platinum haired Slytherin questioned

"A Kiss" Hermione giggled

"What If I want two?"

"You'll get three." She giggled madly again

Ginny hiccupped

"OK Curly Wurly" Draco Snorted and carried Ginny over to the marble stairs he dropped her in Hermione's room and then fell down the stairs.

"Ouch" Draco groaned Hermione stood up and stumbled over to him. "My head hurts Mommy!"(A/N I can't imagine Draco called HIS mother mommy but alas!)

"Ssssssssh Drakie," Hermione leaned over him her hair tickling his face

"Mommy that Tickles!" Draco told Hermione, she sat him up and examined the back of his head there was a lump developing.

"Everything gonna be okaaaaaaay" Hermione was slurring her words worse than ever _Fire-whiskey you're my NEW best friend! _

Hermione's dared to flick one eye open, "Shit!" she swore quietly

She turned and what she faced nearly made her pass out, Draco Malfoy, his alaerbaster skin, platinum hair, long eyelashes and soft pink lips. _Why is he in my room_! Hermione thought panicking _or am I in his? Ahhhh_ She tried o move but found she couldn't. She tried to unhook his arm but it was impossible, Hermione then noticed she had only her bra on and her knickers, A thought popped into her head that made her gag, At least I wore matching it was true though she though miserably. She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her already pounding head swam, she felt dizzy she collapsed on to the silk pillow she noticed how dark it was in Draco room The walls were a dark Slytherin green with black and silver accessories the sheets were silk and Hermione thought they felt luxurious on her skin. She then moved on to survey Draco himself again His chest was toned and muscular with a sprinkling of blond hair,

"Checking me out Granger!?" Hermione's eyes snapped up to his face his grey eyes sparkled

"I…No..Uh…No I wasn't Malfoy" She spat his last name with such malice she didn't know where it had come from.

She saw the hurt cross his features. "Why am in your bed?" Hermione questioned, "Did we DO anything last night?" Perhaps on another occasion Draco would have teased and taunted her saying they had but today he simply shook his head, then he groaned. Simultaneously they both passed out again. Still wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
